Asdf for warriors!
by Waffle the Badger
Summary: The warriors version of the asdf movies!
1. Chapter 1

Firestar was playing with his daughter, Squirrelkit, in the nursery. Squirrelkit giggled as he pretended to take her nose.

"Got your nose!" He teased. Suddenly, Scourge broke through the walls of the nursery.

"Look out, he's got a nose!" He shouted while swiping his reinforced claws in the air.

* * *

Ivypool had just returned from a hunting patrol and was enjoying a thrush. Then Dovewing ran up to her, looking very scared.

"You got to help me, Ivypool! My tail is evil and its gonna kill me!" Dovewing said. Ivypool abandoned her thrush and backed away slowly. Dovewing looked back at her tail. "Don't hurt me..." she whimpered. "Mwa ha ha." her tail laughed evilly.

* * *

Kestrelflight was taking a walk near the stream that marked the ThunderClan border. It was a beautiful day and he was especially happy. "Hello, stream." He meowed cheerfully.

"Hello!" The stream replied. Kestrelflight fainted.

* * *

Lionblaze was helping Jayfeather gather herbs. Jayfeather saw a white flower amongst the chervil he was gathering and remembered a prank Hollyleaf had showed him when they were kits. He picked it and stuck it to his chest. "Hey Lionblaze, smell my flower." Lionblaze sniffed it.

"Yeah, it smells nice." Lionblaze meowed. A head of a dog burst out of Jayfeather's chest where the flower had been and ate Lionblaze.

* * *

Yellowfang was cleaning out her den and found a button. Above the button, a twoleg sign read, "WARNING: This button is pointless." Out of curiosity, Yellowfang pushed it. Nothing happened. "Oh." she mewed.

* * *

Foxleap walked over to Icecloud. "Hey, Foxleap." She meowed. He swiped his claws across her face. "What in StarClan is wrong with you?" she shouted, looking very angry. Mousewhisker came over to them.

"Level up!" Mousewhisker said. Then he and Foxleap hi-pawed.

* * *

ShadowClan was invading ThunderClan camp. Dawnpelt and Rowanclaw were raiding the nursery. "Somebody help me defend the nursery!" Daisy yowled.

"I'll save you!" Cloudtail shouted confidently. "Tree powers, activate!" he meowed. The fluffy white tom then turned into an oak tree.

* * *

Goosefeather was gathering catmint in a twoleg garden. While picking the leaves of their stems, he came across a small, brown, roundish thing. A normal Clan cat would just think it was some sort of plant, but Goosefeather knew what it really was, it was a potato. Potatoes were the most evil, most foul, most ugly thing in the world.

"Die, potato!" he meowed.

"Nooooo!" the potato screamed as Goosefeather stomped on it.

* * *

Graystripe was out on a hunting patrol. He sniffed the air and scented a mouse. He soon saw it and dropped into the hunting crouch. Graystripe pounced on the mouse and slashed its throat and it started screaming in a high pitched voice.

"AAAAHHH! Why would you do this? I have a mate and a family!" It screamed.

"Nooo!" Graystripe started screaming along with it.

"The pain! It's unbearable!"

"What have I done? StarClan forgive me!"

"Tell my children, I love them!"

"Daddy!" squeaked two little mice kits who had came out from a den made of leaves and pebbles.

"Noo!" yowled Graystripe as the mouse died.

**Did you like it? Tell me how I did in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dovewing was grooming her tail near the warriors den when Bumblestripe came up to her.

"Hey Dovewing, I brought you a mouse!" he meowed cheerfully.

"Oh boy, what flavor?" she asked. Bumblestripe's face grew serious.

"Mouse flavor." He said. Firestar played epic guitar music while a smaller mouse rose out of the mouse.

* * *

After the battle with the Dark forest, the Three were celebrating and sharing what they liked with each other.

"I like singing!" Dovewing shouted, hopping up and down.

"I like dancing! Jayfeather said, waving his paws in every ware.

"I like trains." Lionblaze meowed. Dovewing and Jayfeather stared at him while a train swerved off the tracks and hit Lionblaze at full speed.

* * *

It was the night of the gathering and Firestar and Blackstar were up in Great Oak and waiting for the other two Clans to come. "Hey, Firestar, it says gullible on the branch above you!" Blackstar said. Firestar looked up, not really believing him. To his surprise, it did.

"Oh, so it does." He meowed. Firestar looked down and saw a giant hole in his chest and Blackstar holding both his lungs. "Ah, you stole my lungs!" He growled.

* * *

Goosefeather was gathering yarrow. _"Gathering herbs is so exhausting." _He thought. Deciding to take a nap, he quickly checked his surroundings to make sure no one was watching him. As he sat down, he felt something underneath him. He stood up and saw a potato. "Die, potato!" He hissed.

The potato turned around. It had a deadly twoleg firestick. "Not today!" It shouted.

* * *

Leopardstar was standing next to a rabbit who was inside a twoleg monster. "Ha! And they said that I could never teach a rabbit how to drive!" She said. The monster was wildly swerving off the thunderpath and heading towards Half-bridge. "No, rabbit, no!" she yowled as it fell off the half-bridge and plunged into the lake.

* * *

Cinderheart was in the nursery playing with hers and Lionblaze's kits. "Hey kits, I brought your first fresh-kill to try!" she meowed.

"Fresh-kill!"

"Yay!"

"What kind of fresh-kill?" the three kits responded, eager to try some. Then Lionblaze walked in.

"I like trains." He meowed. Cinderheart and their kits just stared at Lionblaze as another train crashed through the walls of the nursery and hit him.

* * *

Tigerclaw had Bluestar cornered in her den. "Tigerclaw! What are you doing?" she growled.

"I should be leader! Not a weakling like you! Now, be gone!" he hissed, raising his paws. And in a puff of smoke, Bluestar had vanished. Then, Fireheart casually walked in, despite being in the middle of a battle.

"Oh hey, Tigerclaw! Do you know where Bluestar is?" he asked.

"She's on the moon." Tigerclaw responded. "Bluestar, the moon cat!" he shouted. Bluestar looked around and saw that she was standing on the moon.

"Um, How did I get here?" She asked herself.

* * *

Mousefur was peacefully sleeping in the elders den. All was well until Longtail burst in. "Kitten fight!" He yowled, holding a confused Dovekit in his paw.

Mousefur instantly woke up and leaped to her paws. "No wait, I'm allergic to adorableness!" she shouted. Longtail threw Dovekit at her anyways, and it hit the elder in the face. Dovekit bounced of her face and plopped into Mousefur's paws, making her best cute face. Mousefur couldn't help but smile. "Awwwww." She mewed.

Long story short, R.I.P., Mousefur.

* * *

Bramblestar was at a gathering waiting for it to start. He saw Lionblaze and went over to talk to him. "What are you up to fake son?" he asked Lionblaze.

"I like trains." He responded.

Bramblestar laughed a little. "Yes you do." He meowed.

* * *

Foxleap was sitting in ThunderClan camp, staring at a juicy mouse on the top of the fresh-kill pile. "Man, I can't wait to eat that mouse!" Foxleap said, drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.

Icecloud walked over. "Yes you can." She observed. Foxleap looked at her.

"Oh, I guess you're right." He meowed.


End file.
